


Stay

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anomaly just wanted a quiet night, Canon-Typical Violence, Descriptions of wounds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but it wasn't meant to be, but not of the violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Anomaly has a rough night, NJ helps him through it.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr from the lovely [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) "‘stay with me tonight?’ for NJ and Anomaly"  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

NJ got out of the booth and stretched before heading to the bathroom. It was getting late, even though the night was really only getting started at 79’s, he should probably try and get some sleep while he had the chance

There was a trail of blood leading into the bathroom, which really wasn’t that far out of the norm, but it looked fresh. NJ followed it around the corner and gasped at what he saw.

“Anomaly?! Are you okay?” NJ rushed over and knelt next to Anomaly where he was slumped against the wall. He had blood running down his nose, and a dozen small cuts all over his face and arms, including a nasty split lip. His hair was a mess, like it had been yanked back harshly. There were bruises forming on his cheek and temple, and it looked like there were more hidden under his top. 

Anomaly looked blearily up at him, “You should see the other guy.” 

NJ continued to do a quick check to make sure there wasn’t anything too bad internally. Anomaly winced a little when NJ probed his ribs, bruised probably, but not cracked or sprained. 

Anomaly actually tried to focus on him, “Jay’ika? Is that you?” 

“Yes, its me. I’m here. Let’s get you out of here.” NJ carefully wrapped his arm around Anomaly’s waist, putting his arm over his shoulder and helping him to his feet. Anomaly gasped softly, but steadied quickly, if putting a lot of his weight on NJ.

“Just gonna bring you to a room upstairs. There should be enough there to clean you up.” NJ took his time getting Anomaly to the room, not wanting to push Anomaly too fast.

“‘M fine. Just need to sleep it off.” Anomaly’s words slurred a little, but it seemed to be more a product of the swollen lip, rather than a head injury. 

NJ got Anomaly into the room, locked the door, and sat him down, while he started a bath. NJ loved the rooms above 79’s just for this reason. Real hot water. Not unlimited, but close enough. NJ helped Anomaly undress, trying to be careful of any unseen injuries, before setting him down in the tub. 

He really must have been in a decent amount of pain, because he didn’t say a word, besides a hiss when he submerged in the hot water. NJ took a cloth and gently cleaned Anomaly’s wounds, sometimes talking about inconsequential things, but mostly in a comfortable quiet together. NJ never judged Anomaly for whatever he got himself into. 

By the time the water was swirling down the drain with a mix of red, black and a healthy dose of glitter, Anomaly was about as cleaned up as NJ could get him without an actual medkit. 

NJ dried Anomaly off, then ran his fingers through his hair to get out the worst of the snarls. Anomaly gently grabbed his wrist, and held it, “This  _ chakaar _ wouldn’t leave me alone. He heard I was easy, and wanted a quick fuck. I told him fuck off but he wouldn’t  _ listen _ .” Anomaly sighed and rubbed his thumb along NJ’s wrist. “He got handsy and well… you can see what the result of that was.” Anomaly finally looked up at him with a vicious smirk on his face, “He’s not going to be touching anyone for quite a while though.” 

NJ smiled at him, “I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.” He moved to help Anomaly up, “Come on, let’s get you more comfortable.” 

NJ helped him into bed, and as NJ was getting him comfortable, Anomaly grabbed his wrist again, just as gentle as before, not demanding anything from him,  _ asking _ . “Will you stay with me tonight?”

NJ smiled softly, using his other hand to brush Anomaly’s hair out of his face, “Of course, An’ika.” 

NJ quickly stripped to his skivvies and got under the covers with Anomaly, pulling him towards him. Anomaly went easily, resting his head on NJ’s chest. 

“ _ Ni kar'ta taylir _ .” NJ whispered softly as he wrapped his arm protectively around Anomaly’s shoulder.

Anomaly’s breath hitched, and he hugged NJ tighter “Thank you, Angel.” 

“Anything for you, An’ika.”  
  
NJ might not be getting quite as much sleep as he had initially planned, but he had no regrets taking care of his  _ karta’vod _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Jesse for helping me with the Mando'a  
> ni kar'ta taylir - "You hold my heart" also means take care of yourself, be careful with yourself, because you hold a piece of me  
> karta'vod - heart brother


End file.
